1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to telephony, and more particularly to the provision of contextual graphical interfaces on communications devices featuring graphical displays, in place of conventional audio prompt phone menus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many business employ audio prompt based automated voice call answering systems. Audio prompt based automated voice call answering systems were initially employed to determine the nature of the call in order to route the call to an appropriate human attendant or employee. The routing is based audio tones generated in response to key selections by the caller, in response to a number of audio prompts indicative of various menu options. Audio prompt based automated voice call answering systems are now also employed to provide a caller with answers to simple questions such as store hours or directions, account balances, order status, without requiring a human attendant or representative to actually speak with the caller. Again, the information is based audio tones generated in response to key selections by the caller, in response to a number of audio prompts indicative of various menu options. More recently, some audio prompt based automated voice call answering systems have the ability to recognize caller spoken input, which is typically provided in response to a number of audio prompts indicative of various menu options. The total number of options and sub-options for any particular menu is often very complex and convoluting, making these systems frustrating for a caller.
New systems and methods that streamline the voice call handling process are desirable.